With All My Heart
by StormHoof
Summary: Trixie decides to find a teacher of magic, and who better than the element of magic herself, Twilight Sparkle. Trixie never got to tell her before she was run out of town. but she had fallen head over hooves for her. Now, can Trixie keep her feelings under wraps while trying to learn complex and complicated magic from a mare she can't keep her mind off of?
1. Chapter 1, Return To Ponyville

With All My Heart

by StormHoof32

Prologue

She stood on an outcropping, looking out over the small town. Ponies could be seen bustling about, getting done the things that needed doing. Pegasi could be seen fly above, situating clouds for the days weather. One pegasus in particular, the rainbow maned one, was napping on a cloud. She looked down at her hooves, debating with herself as to whether or not returning here was such a great idea. Part of her wanted to just leave, and put the small town behind her. But the other part...well the other part hungered for knowledge. She knew that was something she lacked, especially considering the mishap from the last time she was here. She made up her mind within seconds. She would not let the past come back to haunt her.

She needed to see one mare, a unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle

With All My Heart

by StormHoof32

Ch.1: Return To Ponyville

"SPIKE!"

"SPIIIKKKEE!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez!" Spike replied, "Did you lose another book Twi?"

"Spike, you know how I get about lost books, but no, not this time. I need help finding a book." Twilight explained.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"A book on the history of the Everfree forest."

"W-why would you want a book like that? That place is scary!" Spike said, fear in his voice.

"Oh come on Spike, its not that bad, otherwise Zecora wouldn't be living there."

"That's because...um, because..."

"Because what Spike?"

"Uhhh...ok I got nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now help me find that book!" she said, sounding more like a mother than a friend.

"Yes mother." Spike mumbled.

"What?"

"Um, nothing!"

Twilight browsed through one of the books in front of her while Spike searched. Lately things had been going on in the forest. All throughout the day, the forest kept giving off trace amounts of magic that Twilight had been picking up. Unlike a lot of other unicorns, she could sense when certain amounts of magic where being released. What made this weird was that normally, the forest showed no signs of any magic whatsoever. The only time she sensed magic before was when Lyra had gotten lost. She had panicked and had released quite a burst of energy. It was enough to give Twilight a headache. The book she just so happened to be reading now was a book on magic, and how to measure magical energy and equate it to the size of whatever was releasing it. She had tried it already and it worked...to an extent. She still couldn't classify what could be causing the traces of magic she was feeling.

"Spike, have you found that book yet?" she asked.

"Um, Twi, that book was checked out by Zecora last week."

"What?!"

"Twi, please don't go crazy again. Especially not over a book. I'm still sore from the last time that happened." he complained.

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'll just have to go and talk to Zecora. Maybe she can help, or maybe she could at least return the book. Anyway, Spike, while I'm gone, why don't you go see if Rarity needs any help."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Twi!" she said, looking completely lovestruck. Twilight giggled at the sight. Everypony in town knew about his crush on Rarity, well, except for Rarity of course. They all wondered when he would tell her, if ever.

Twilight cut her thoughts short, remembering that she needed her saddle bags and a few books. She channeled her magic and in a quick burst of light, her saddle bags were on and filled with books, parchment, ink and quills. She was ready to go.

She looked ahead as she moved along the set path to Zecora's hut. After the mishap with the poison joke, Zecora had made an easier and safer path to her hut. And now that ponies knew she wasn't some evil witch, she had quit a bit of business. As she got closer, she could feel the trace magic get stronger. She broke into a gallop, curious as to where it was coming from. When she reached Zecora's hut, she could see small burst of blue magic behind it. Her curiosity at it's height got the best of her as she trotted around to see who was there.

She found herself face to face with none other than...

"T-Trixie?!"

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Trixie what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Why Trixie is here is none of your business Sparkle. I'm guessing you've come to laugh at Trixie and her failings at magic?" she said in her usual stuck up tone, but Twilight could here a bit of sadness in there as well.

"Trixie, I would never laugh at somepony else, even if they think they are terrible at something." Twilight replied.

"S-so you're not mad at Trixie?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Trixie almost destroyed your town with an ursa minor. Everypony should be mad at Trixie." she said sadly.

"Trixie, if I remember correctly, you didn't bring the ursa to town, Snips and Snails did. Although I think your boasting had something to do with it." Twilight stated calmly.

"But everypony hates me."

"Trixie, believe it or not, everypony that had seen your show, actually enjoyed it. They thought it was pretty good, and they talked about it for a week afterwards too. So no, not everypony hates you, some, like my friends, might severely dislike you, but they don't hate you."

"R-really? They liked my show?"

"Yes they did. But Trixie, what I want to know is, how come your at Zecora's?"

"Trixie was trying to find a way into town for...for her own reasons and Trixie found this hut. The Zebra, Zecora, let Trixie stay here for a while." she explained.

"Um, what where your reasons, if I might ask?"

"Trixie wanted you to teach Trixie magic"

"Say again?"

Trixie wants you to teach Trixie magic"

"Can you please speak up. I can't hear what your saying, your almost as quiet as Fluttershy."

"Trixie wants you to be her teacher!" she yelled as she plopped on to the ground, hiding her face behind her hooves. Much like Fluttershy when scared.

"R-really? You want me as a teacher? B-but I'm only a student myself." Twilight replied.

"Trixie knows she is not good at magic, even if magic is her talent. Trixie wants to get better at magic so Trixie can be liked again."

"I don't know what to say. I guess I could teach you what I know."

"Really? Y-you would teach Trixie, even after Trixie mocked you and did such horrible things to your friends?" she said, lifting her head up.

"Sure. I'll have to get you to the Library without you being seen, considering some of my friends are out and about today."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to teleport. Also, If I might ask, what were you doing back here?"

"Trixie was practicing her magic so she could impress you, and make you want to teach Trixie better magic."

"Trixie, just the fact that you came back and want to learn is impressive in itself. Ok, we're going to teleport ok, so take my hoof."

"O-ok."

Twilight channeled her magic and they disappeared in flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2, Dreaming Of Her Love

With All My Heart

by StormHoof32

Dreaming Of Her Love

Luckily nopony was in the Library when Trixie and Twilight showed up. They appeared right in the middle of the bottom floor with a pop and a flash of magic. Trixie opened her eyes, feeling woozy from her first time teleporting, to find herself on top of Twilight, her muzzle inches away from her own. She looked into Twilights eyes, captivated by the deep purple pools that were staring back at her. It felt like hours before Twilight pushed her off as a deep blush paraded across her face. Trixie blushed furiously as she stood up and cleared her throat, making the awkward silence even more awkward.

"Um, well, uh, this is it. home sweet home." Twilight said, composing herself.

"..."

"Trixie?"

Trixie didn't respond, her mind was too preoccupied. She had been imagining Twilight and herself in bed together, enjoying eachother all night long. Twilight looked over and noticed the deep blush forming on her face.

"TRIXIE!" she yelled, snapping the her out of her fantasy.

"Huh?" she said, turning around, her blush still evident.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Trixie is fine, why do you ask?" Trixie replied.

"Well it seemed you were zoned out for a bit there, kind of like Spike when he's thinking of Rarity...Wait, were you thinking of somepony?" Twilight asked, her curiosity once again defeating her will.

"Uh, no! Trixie would do no such thing!" she said nervously.

"Trixie, I can tell if when somepony is lying to me now spill." Twilight said.

"Ok fine. Trixie has a...a c-crush." She said, blushing as she stared down at her hooves.

"That's great! Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Um, Trixie would wrather not say. So where will Trixie be sleeping?" She asked.

"Oh! I have a spare bed upstairs. It's only been used once though. I had this sleep over with two of my friends and a whole bunch of stuff happened, but it all turned out well in the end. You can use that." Twilight said as she turned to her study table.

"Oh no! I completely forgot to ask Zecora about that book! I hope she remembers to return it, its a fifty bit fine if it's late."

"Fifty bits for a late book? Isn't that a bit excessive Sparkle?" Trixie said, reverting back to her stuck up tone.

"It's no excessive! Books are important! And they'll be for you too is you want me to be your teacher." Twilight said.

"Ok, well, that teleporting of yours has got Trixie exhausted. Trixie will go to bed now." She said as she began to ascend the stairs.

"Wait! I have a question!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine, what is it?"

"I'm just curious, but why do you always refer to yourself in the first person?" She asked.

"That's none of your business Sparkle. Trixie would have you know she doesn't like others digging around in Trixie's past. Good night!" She said as she left.

Twilight sat there and watched her leave, her curiosity flowing once again. She would find out sooner or later.

Trixie opened the door to the bedroom to find two beds, one on one side of the room and one on the other with a small cushioned basket at the end. The cushions in the basket were lavender colored along with a small sky blue blanket and pillow. Trixie focused her attention on the other bed and jumped onto it, lying back. She stared up at the ceiling as thoughts of the day so far ran through her head.

For one, she was now living with Twilight Sparkle, the same unicorn who had embarrassed her, or at least she thought she had been embarrassed, judging by what Twilight had said, she wasn't hated, Two, she definitely had a crush on the Lavender mare, And three, she now had a teacher who could help her get better at her magic. All in all, today had been tiring.

She let the thoughts of those eyes go through her mind before she slipped off to sleep.

Trixie stood on the balcony of the Library, looking up at the stars. She smiled as she looked over to her right, seeing Twilight at her side. A look of wonder plastered on her face. Trixie looked at her for a while before Twilight turned to her. She smiled and leaned forward, capturing Trixie's lips in a passionate kiss as they where bathed in the moons fluorescent light. Trixie felt herself become hotter as the kiss went on. She could feel the softness of Twilights lips against her own, and it made her hum with satisfaction.

After a minute or so, she felt her tongue run across her lips, begging for entrance. Trixie obliged and opened her mouth slightly, allowing the wet slippery guest enter. She felt another wave of warmth assault her nethers as their tongues made contact. Trixie moaned into the kiss as it was deepened. Never in her life did she believe that she would ever find somepony who could love her. And she never felt more loved than she did in this moment.

Trixie gasped as she felt something slide along her marehood. She opened her eyes to see a lavender aura surrounding Twilight's horn. She closed her eyes as Twilight pulled away, leaving her wanting more as she felt herself get pushed onto her back. She moaned again as she felt the soft caress of the magic move faster against her moist opening. By now, her marehood was dripping and she knew deep down, she wanted it. She wanted to feel every ounce of her Lavender lover. She moaned and hummed in content as Twilight kissed her way down her body, moving to first to her stomach, then her breasts, and finally her dripping marehood. She let out another gasp as she felt Twilight's tongue slide along her slit, just barely brushing along her clit.

Her tongue made another run, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Trixie moaned louder as Twilight's magic encircled her horn. She could feel it stimulating every nerve in her horn, sending even more waves of pleasure straight to her brain, leaving her in a constant euphoric state. Trixie began to pant as she approached her climax. She could feel the pressure in her nethers, she knew she was close.

Twilight moved up and began sucking on her clit, and right then, Trixie lost it. Her body shook and quivered as she was sent over the edge. Twilight moved up her body and stared into Trixie's half lidded eyes. She leaned down and kissed her deeply. Trixie could taste herself as they kissed. Finally after a few seconds she came down from her high. Twilight pulled away and looked her in the eye. Trixie once again lossed herself in those enigmatic pools of color.

"I love you." Twilight said as Trixie smiled.

Trixie's eyes snapped open as she sat upright, her body covered in sweat. She looked around and noticed Twilight was in her bed and her little dragon at the foot of the bed, snoring in the basket. She could feel the dampness around her lower body. She lied back down and let out a sigh, wishing that the dream had been real as she slipped once more into a calm slumber.


	3. Chapter 3, Making New Friends

With All My Heart

by StormHoof32

Making New Friends

Trixie awoke the next morning with Celestia's sun shining brightly through Twilight's window. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. It had been a while since she had a good sleep, and after last night's "dream", she had slept like a foal. Meaning she had slept soundly the rest of the night, not waking up every two hours crying because she crapped herself and was hungry.

She took in a deep breath and immediately smiled as the warm and inviting scent of waffles and oatmeal invaded her senses. She got up and made her bed and decided after sweating as much as she had last night, that she needed a shower. She made sure the bed looked good before looking around. It didn't take long to find the bathroom. She walked in and laughed when she saw the towels emblazoned with Twilight's cutie mark.

And here she thought she was the only Narccisstic pony here. Focusing on the task at hoof, Trixie turned on the water and waited for it to reach a reasonable temperature before stepping in. She stood under the water for a bit before grabbing the shampoo. She was surprised to find that it was Spring Rain. And here she half expected it to be lavender. Disregarding the thought, she squeezed some out and began washing her mane. She sighed in content, for washing herself was one of the few things that she did to relax.

As she washed, her thought's drifted back to the dream she'd had last night. She knew of the depth of her feelings for the Lavender mare, but she never once had a dream that vivid and beautiful. She wished so much that it could be real. As she went over it again in her head, she felt herself get hot, and a dull ache down below made itself known. There wasn't any harm in doing it in here right? After all, Twilight and Spike were most likely downstairs, which meant she had the privacy she needed.

Trixie smiled as her hoof trailed lower down her body until it hit her now leaking marehood. She could easily discern her fluids from the water and could tell she was getting herself pretty wound up. She lightly rubbed her hoof up against her clit, now making sure she knew it was there. She let out a small gasp as a wave of pleasure fired through her body. Then, while lightly stroking her clit, she used her magic, creating a tendril, and moved it up and down across her moist lips. She moaned quietly as more pleasure shocked her body and stimulated the sensitive nerves. Slowly she slipped the tendril inside and moaned slightly louder. She expaned it a bit until she felt like she could take no more. With a slow and steady rhythm, she penetrated herself, sending shockwave after shockwave through her now heaving body. She was panting and groaning as she felt her coming climax. She continued to pump in and out and with one last thrust and press of her hoof agaisnt her clit, she came. She felt pleasure wrack her body as she shook and moaned through clenched teeth.

When she finally managed to calm down, she sat down and relaxed underneath the torrent of steaming water. It felt amazing on her coat, thoughts of Twilight still swimming through her head. Before long, she was washed and looking proper once more. She headed downstairs to find a plate with still warm waffles and oatmeal on the table and a note.

Trixie,

Spike and I have gone out to do some errands, Enjoy your breakfast, Spike made it and I'm sure it will make him happy to know that you enjoyed it. I have informed him that you will be staying with us for a while, while I teach you. We will be out for most of the day, so I suggest that you get out and see if you can make some friends. Truse me, friendship can help just about any problem.

-Twilight

Trixie's smile faded as she thought about what she had just read.

Friends?

Trixie walked along the street in the center of town, feeling the looks of other ponies glaring at her, or so she thought. However, when she looked up, she noticed that nopony seemed to notice she was even there. They were all far too busy getting things done than to worry about why she was back. She sighed a sigh of relief and continued walking until she came across a large carousel like building, which just happened to have a sign which read: Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique!

It took her a minute before she remembered that one of Twilight's friends had been at her show and that she had cried when Trixie turned her mane green. She frowned as she the memory played in her mind. For once, she actually felt bad for what she had done. Deciding this was her chance to not only make it up to her, but make a friend as well, she walked up and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, I'm putting the finishing touches on a new dress!" Came a voice from inside.

Trixie waited for about ten minutes before the door opened.

"Hello, what can I do fo-YOU!" she yelled as she pulled Trixie in and held her up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"T-Trixie wanted to apologize!" She replied frantically.

"AND YOU HONESTLY THINK APOLOGIZING WILL HELP WHAT YOU DID! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO GET ALL THAT GREEN OUT OF MY MANE!" She yelled, her face slowly changing from white to red.

"Trixie is sorry! Trixie was only trying to impress other ponies! Trixie had to make a living or starve!" Trixie said now fearing for her life.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUIN MY MANE!"

"Trixie will do whatever it takes to make it up to you!" she replied.

Rarity's face began to return to normal color as she thought it over. Even though Spike came around to help out, and quite often at that, she did need somepony to help out with her dresses, especially for the fall line. The fall and winter line's were always the most hectic.

"Hmmm, I think I might just take you up on that offer. From now on, you will show up at eight every morning and from eight to five you will be helping me with my dresses as my assistant." Rarity said, "And should you fail to show up, I will personally hunt you down and and make your life more miserable than you can imagine."

"Trixie promises, she'll be there on time!" Trixie replied quickly.

"First of all, we need to teach to how to speak properly."

"What's wrong with the way Trixie speaks?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, you need to get rid of that attitude in you voice whenever you are speaking, and second, nopony speaks in third pony."

"It's the way Trixie has spoken since she was young."

"Try saying I, instead of Trixie."

Trixi-um, I-I don't know why this is so important." Trixie replied. She could tell that using I, instead of Trixe felt wrong, yet, it seemed to work just fine.

"Well, you obviously didn't grow up in Canterlot that's for sure. Speaking properly is just proper etiquette, And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my mane." Rarity replied, turning her snout up as she moved back to her dress.

"You may go now."

"Um, yes, um thank you, uhh."

"Rarity, my name is Rarity, but from now on, you will address me as Miss Rarity, understand?" she asked.

"um, yes Trix-er I-I understand." Trixie replied. She opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. This friend business was going to be harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4, The Apple Family

The Apple Family

Trixie left the boutique with her head slightly lower than it had been. Sure, she kinda sorta made up with Rarity, but now she would be working for her, and on top of that, she would be trying to learn magic from Twilight whilst trying not to jump her every other minute. All in all, it seemed like things had just gotten worse since Trixie arrived in Ponyville. She frowned and continued walking until she heard a voice of a farm pony call out to her.

"TRIXIE!"

Trixie straightened up and began to freak. The farm pony had a very noticeable tone of annoyance to her voice. Trixie tried to run but soon found that her tail was now bound by a rope, and no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't get away. Finally, after strugging a bit, she remembered, she had magic. Trixie began channeling her magic and was about to cast the spell, but before she could, the rope was removed. She looked up and was face to face with the farm pony. This farm pony was the very same whom she had humiliated during her show. She frowned and looked down, guilt once again eating at her.

"Trixie, I reckon you got some explainin ta do!" She said.

Trixie nodded.

"T-trixie came back to study under Twilight Sparkle so Trixie c-could become better at m-magic. Twilight told Trixie to see if she could make some f-f-friends here, and Trixie has tried. Trixie has m-managed to somewhat kinda make up with Miss Rarity." Trixie explained, stuttering a bit along the way.

"Wait, wait, wait, You mean you actually managed ta get little miss prim and proper ta Forgive you?" The orange mare asked with a look of astonishment.

"W-well, not exactly." Trixie replied.

"Now hold on a sec, what do you mean not exactly?" she asked.

"Trixie is now working for Miss Rarity to atone for Trixie's actions during her show." Trixie said, her head now hanging with shame.

"Well, that definitely sounds like somethin Rartiy'd do. Oh well, the names Applejack by the way. So I'm guessin you're tryin ta make up with those of us you messed with during your show?" Applejack asked.

"Well yes. Twilight Sparkle told Trixie that she needs to make friends, and Trixie believed that Twilight Sparkles friends were the best place to start." Trixie answered.

"Well, I guess that's pretty admirable of you Trixie. I can't really say I held to much of a grudge fer what you did, so all I ask is one thing." Applejack said.

"Trixie will do whatever she can to atone for her mistakes." Trixie replied.

"Dinner." Applejack said happily.

"W-what?" Trixie replied, confused.

"I want you ta have dinner with my family tonight." Applejack said, noting the perplexed look Trixie had sprouted.

"Trixie would love to. Um, where exactly do you live?" Trixie asked.

Applejack laughed and pointed a hoof over toward the apple orchard where Trixie could see a big red barn standing. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment at having not been able to put that one together. After a few minutes, Applejack managed to choke back her laughter and speak.

"I'm sorry about that Sugarcube, You can drop by tonight if you like." She said, still giggling here and there.

"Trixie will definitely be there." Trixie replied with a small smile upon her face.

After waving goodbye to Applejack Trixie headed back to the library, wondering just what dinner at Applejacks place might be like. When she finally got back, she walked in, closed the door and let out a soft sigh. She could smell Twilight in the air. Her scent swirled around her in droves, acting like a drug that left her almost completely devoid of her senses. It was blissfull oblivion and she wanted so much more. She sighed again, although with a bit of a sadder note to it. She knew there was no way Twilight could ever love her. Pulling herself together, she entered the living room of the library to find Twilight pouring over three books that just happened to be levitating in front of her.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said.

"Oh hey Trixie." Twilight replied, not even so much as glancing in her direction. Trixie just watched as her eyes continued to roam the pages of those books.

"Trixie has been invited to eat with Applejack." Trixie stated proudly.

"Thats great Trixie, have fun." Twilight replied again without looking away from her books.

Trixie just sighed and walked up to the bedroom and plopped down on her bed for a nap.

Trixie walked along the dirt path leading to the cozy looking farmhouse that she had seen off to the right of the barn. She could see lights on inside as well as figures moving to and fro. Smiling, she continued along the path until she came upon the front door. She proceeded to tap her left hoof against the door a couple times, earning a loud "Coming!" from what sounded like a little filly. When the door opened, Trixie noticed that it was indeed a filly. One with a yellow coat and apple red mane complete with a red bow. She had to be the most adorable filly Trixie had ever seen.

"Howdy miss." she said in what Trixie had to call the cutest little southern drawl.

"U-um, Is Applejack here?" Trixie asked.

"My sister? Course she is. I'm Applebloom." She replied. "APPLEJACK! SOMEPONY'S HERE TA SEE YOU!"

"Trixie is pleased to meet you Applebloom." Trixie said.

"Howdy there Trixie." Applejack said as she trotted up behind her sister.

"Hey Applejack." Trixie replied.

"Well don't just stand there Sugarcube, come on in and meet the family!" Applejack said with a grin.

Trixie followed Applejack into her home and into the kitchen where she saw that they had the table covered in a wide array of various apple related dish's, including apple pie, apple fritters and apple cobbler. Trixie couldn't help but drool at the sight of it all.

"Trixie, allow me ta introduce you to the Apple Family. This here is Big Macintosh, but we just call him Big Mac, Ain't that right Mac?" She said pointing a hoof at the big red stallion who was watching her from the table.

"Eeyup."

"This here is Granny Smith, Say hi to our guest Granny." she said moving her hoof to point at an old mare who was seated at the head of the table.

"Eh, wassat? Who's there?" Granny Smith replied snapping up from her sleep.

"And You've just met my sister Applebloom." Applejack said pointing at the little adorable filly. "Everypony, this here is Trixie, she's gonna be eatin with us tonight."

"Applejack come on, let's eat already!" Applebloom said eyeballing the food almost as much as Trixie was. Applejack took her seat and motioned for Trixie to take the seat next to hers. Once seated Applejack looked at everypony at the table before saying happily, "Dig in everypony!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a flurry of movement as everyone began to fill their plates with delectable apple related goods. Trixie managed to snag herself a slice of pie, some cobbler an apple and a mug of cider. Once set, she dug in. She took her first bite of apple pie and almost melted in her seat. The taste of the cinnamon and apple came together to ignite her taste buds with a blast of flavor that sent her on a trip down bliss lane. As soon as that bite went down, another went in, and another and another. Before long the food on the table disappeared and bellies were filled.

Sitting back in her seat, Trixie rubbed her stomach her half lidded eyes drooping slightly in bliss. Never in her life had she tasted food so delicious.

"Well I'd say that was quite a meal." Applejack said smiling at Trixie.

"Best...Meal Ever." Trixie replied, burping quietly in between words.

"Trixie, if you'd like, you can stay in my room tonight." Applejack said.

"Trixie would not mind as Trixie is too full to get back to Twilight's." Trixie replied.

"Glad ta hear it. Now go ahead and get washed up and we'll head ta bed." Applejack said.

Trixie nodded as she got up. "Um, Applejack, where is the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the left Sugarcube." she replied.

"Thanks." Trixie said as she started up the stairs. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the water and drew herself a nice hot shower. Stepping in, she sighed as the water cascaded down her body, soaking her mane and fur. She stood underneath the hot water, feeling the droplets hit her back, blessing her with a light massage. After a few minutes, she took some soap and began to clean herself. As she did so, thoughts of Twilight continued to run through her thoughts. At the moment she was fine with fantasizing about the Purple mare, but she knew that someday it wouldn't be enough for her. When she thought about it, it made her sad. She wanted nothing more than to hold Twilight close and never let go. She made her feel safe.

Trixie finished cleaning herself off and stepped out of the shower. She snagged a towel off the towel rack and began to rub herself down. Once dry, she left, succeeding in running right into Applejack.

"Ow!" she said, startled.

"You know, you got yourself a pretty hard head there Sugarcube." Applejack said rubbing her forehead with her hoof.

"I'm so sorry Applejack!" Trixie said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Ain't nothin ta worry about. I was gonna show you to my room." Applejack replied.

"Ah yes, Trixie was about to go downstairs to ask about that."

Appeljack turned and motioned for Trixie to follow her into the first room right in front of the stairs.

"This here is my room." she said as she opened the door. Trixie walked in and looked around to find that Applejack had set up a small mattress on the floor next to her bed, There were sheets that where green with orange trim, and a, orange Blanket with green trim and three red apples in the center of it, just like her cutie mark. She could see that most of her room was pretty much bare except for one section of her wall where she had multiple 1st prize ribbons for what Trixie could see where contests involving her delicious apples. Applejack trotted over and lied down on her bed, hanging her stetson on a hook right above her headboard.

"Well I think it's right about time ta turn in." She said as she pulled her covers up over herself. Trixie nodded and lied down in the guest bed and pulled her own covers up and over her while Applejack turned out the lights. Sighing happily Trixie snuggled into the blankets and closed her eye's, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
